


Friendship to Something More

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver asks Percy on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship to Something More

Oliver fidgets nervously as he practices what he’s going to say. He and Percy have been best friends since the day they met, but this is different. This could change everything.

His hand is forced when Percy gets back from studying in the library about an hour before Oliver expected him to. “What are you doing here?” he asks lamely.

“This is my room too,” Percy replies, looking at him curiously. “Did you get hit in the head by a bludger again or something?”

Oliver shakes his head, embarrassed. “It’s just you’re usually not until just before curfew.”

“I don’t hang out there because it’s fun,” Percy says amused. “I go there for a quiet place to study, but I’ve finished everything, so I came back here.”

Oliver’s eyes widen. “You’ve finished everything? Even the Potions essay.”

“Even the Potions essay,” Percy confirms. “Let me guess, you haven’t even started yet.”

“I’ve still got a couple days,” Oliver protests.

Percy shakes his head. “It’s a good thing you’re brilliant at Potions or you’d be failing.”

“You think I’m brilliant at Potions?” Oliver asks bashfully. That’s pretty much the highest compliment that Percy can give anyone.

Percy smiles at him. “I know you are. At Potions and Charms both. And obviously Quidditch.”

“Well what sort of Keeper would I be if I was rubbish at Quidditch?” Oliver asks.

Percy chuckles. “Not one Charlie would let on his team.”

“That is very true,” Oliver agrees. “He’s a bit of a dictator when it comes to Quidditch.”

“I can tell,” Percy says with a smirk. “It’s the only reason you’re awake before noon on the weekends.”

“Weekends are meant for sleeping in,” Oliver whines.

“Not if you’re a Weasley,” Percy replies. “Too much chaos. Especially when Fred and George are up to no good.”

“Speaking of weekends,” Oliver says nervously. “Were you planning to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“Of course I am,” Percy replies, confused. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Oliver shrugs. “I’m sure we’ll get more homework between now and then,” he says lamely.

Percy rolls his eyes. “I know I study a lot, but I’m not that bad.”

“Oh okay, good,” Oliver says quickly. “I wouldn’t want you to miss out.”

“Okay, you’re acting weird, even for you,” Percy replies. “What’s going on with you Oliver?”

Oliver swallows nervously. “I was, um, wondering, if you would want to, um, go to Hogsmeade with me?”

“What do you mean, go with you?” Percy asks, certain he must be misunderstanding his friend and roommate.

“Like, um, you know a date,” Oliver replies.

Percy stares at Oliver. “Are you sure that bludger you took to the head last year didn’t cause any permanent damage?”

A crestfallen look crosses Oliver’s face and he stares down at the floor. “Look Perce, I really like you. A lot. And I thought you liked me too, but I guess I was wrong. You probably don’t even like blokes.”

“Oliver look at me,” Percy says softly, waiting until the other boy has looked up before continuing. “You’re not wrong. I just don’t understand why you would like me. I’m nothing special.”

“That’s not true, Perce,” Oliver says emphatically. “You hide it behind your books, so most people don’t even know it exists, but I love your sense of humour. Yes you lecture me when I fall asleep in History of Magic, but you still help me. And you’re already my best friend, so I know we’ll get along. Not to mention, you’re really cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” Percy asks incredulously.

“Don’t let it get your head, but yes,” Oliver replies.

“Ask me again,” Percy says.

Oliver gives him a confused look. “What?”

“Hogsmeade. Ask me again.”

Oliver smiles. “Percy Weasley, would you go to Hogsmeade with me?”

Percy smiles back at him. “I would love to.”

Oliver’s smile widens into a grin. “Oh thank Merlin. You have no idea how nervous I was.”

“I’m sorry I thought you were brain damaged. Though to be fair, I also wonder the same about Charlie sometimes.”

Oliver laughs. “That might explain the complete personality change out on the pitch. Um, is he going to want to kill me for dating you? You know because you’re his little brother and he’s supposed to look out for you or something like that?”

“We don’t have to tell him yet,” Percy replies. “Might be nice keeping it to ourselves for awhile.”


End file.
